


działanie ty + ja musi się czemuś równać

by ruiithehuman



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Late at Night, M/M, Science Boyfriends, trochę zmysłowo na końcu jeśli wystarczająco zmruży się oczy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiithehuman/pseuds/ruiithehuman
Summary: Noc w laboratorium z Gyro i Fentonem. Czy jest w tym coś nowego?





	działanie ty + ja musi się czemuś równać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the science of you + i must equal something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584821) by [reas_of_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine). 



> zobaczyłam nowe ducktales i absolutnie zakochałam w tej dwójce. chciałam napisać coś sama do tego fandomu, ale przypomniało mi się, że nie umiem, więc here i am tłumacząc pracę kogoś innego.  
> mały disclaimer: nie tłumaczę imion, bo w polskiej wersji brzmią źle. w oryginale autor pisze o ustach i wargach, ale po konsultacjach zmieniłam je na po prostu dzioby. enjoy!
> 
> tumblr autora: starbutterfly-diaz.tumblr.com

\- Podzielić przeciwprostokątną przez sumę równania A, wymnożyć ten wynik przez miarę kąta Z i _voila_! – Gyro rozpromienił się, przejeżdżając swoim jasnozielonym markerem po tablicy i zakreślając obliczenia. – Mamy wzór końcowy! Proszę bardzo! Kod złamany!

Złapał kubek z kawą w trzęsące się dłonie i wziął długi łyk. Prawdopodobieństwo, że owy napój został zaparzony z jakimś energetykiem, a nie z wodą, było bardzo wysokie.

Przecierając zaspane oczy, Fenton wskazał na tablicę.

\- A więc gdzie wchodzi tutaj kąt Xy?

Gyro odłożył kubek i zaczął się gapić.

\- _Ja pierdolę_!

Przekleństwo odbiło się echem przez słabo oświetlone laboratorium, a Fenton wzdrygnął się na to, jak głośne ono było.

\- H-hej, przecież wszystko w porządku – przemówił, schodząc ze swojego wysłużonego krzesła biurowego.

\- Siedziałem całe dwie godziny nad tym równaniem! – Gyro zapłakał żałośnie. – I zapomniałem o tym cholernym kącie Xy! – wykrzyknął z frustracji, kopiąc kawałki złomu ułożone przy tablicy. Poleciały w różne strony, kiedy składał dłonie w pięści.

Fenton wahał się przez chwilę, po czym zaczął delikatnie klepać swojego chłopaka po ramieniu.

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje.

\- Odmawiam w ogóle pomyślenia o tym, że to kurewskie równanie może być upadkiem Gyro G. Gearloose’a – oświadczył Gyro. – Zamierzam rozwiązać ten głupi problem, a potem poskładamy ten superkostium w całość i będzie napędzany w sposób przyjazny środowisku i w ogóle, i wszystko zakończy się sukcesem.

Zamiast powiedzieć coś uspokajającego albo pomocnego, Fenton zatrzymał się i uniósł brew.

\- Od jakiego imienia jest to _G_ w środku?

\- Gregor.

\- Tak jak Meowdel?

Gyro otworzył dziobem nowy marker, czarny, i pokiwał głową. Ciche _aha_ opuściło Fentona.

I zaczął przypatrywać się uważnie, mrucząc delikatnie pod nosem, kiedy wydawało się, że Gyro powoli opadał z sił albo zapominał o kolejności lub o tym, co jest najbardziej potrzebne w programowaniu.

Ale czasami Fenton przyłapywał siebie na niezwracaniu uwagi.

Czasem przez wycieńczenie. Byli w laboratorium, bardzo, bardzo późno w nocy. Pracowali przez cały czas nad czymś, co miało być najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczył Kaczogród. Niestety ta najlepsza, ważna rzecz była wciąż sekretem i wciąż nie miała nazwy.

Jedynie cel.

By służyć i ochraniać, jak Gyro lubił to ujmować. Fenton wolał określać to jako dawanie nadziei i pomaganie. Może to jedno i to samo.

Za to kiedy indziej był rozproszony? To wszystko przez to, że, tak, zwracał uwagę na Gyro, ale nie na to, co robił, tylko po prostu na niego. Jako całość. Na sposób, w jaki nachylał się nad tablicą, jedna ręka na górze, wspierająca jego chude ciało, podczas gdy druga pisała równanie. Na to, że kiedy zastanawiał się, trochę wystawiał język. Na jego delikatnie przyczesane włosy, które teraz były rozczapierzone i rozczochrane. Na okulary zsuwające się sprzed orzechowych oczu.

\- Fenton! – Krzyk Gyro wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Tak?! – wydusił z siebie Fenton, mrugając szybko.

Gyro westchnął.

\- Ile miało być tutaj koni mechanicznych? – zapytał.

\- Pięćset pięćdziesiąt – odpowiedział Fenton, niemal automatycznie.

Gyro ledwo wymamrotał podziękowanie i wrócił do pisania. Jednak kiedy nagle zgasły światła, przeklął jeszcze raz. Fentonowi udało się zakryć uszy na czas.  
Mimo tego dalej był zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego chłopak miotał się w ciemności, wymachując rękami i przechylając się wprzód i w tył przed tablicą. Minęło kilka minut, podczas których Gyro wciąż przechodził załamanie nerwowe. Fenton zakrywał uszy, żeby uniknąć krzyku, aż w końcu powoli sobie odpuścił.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć – zakwilił Gyro. – Nasza duma i radość, w takim tempie nigdy tego nie zbudujemy.

\- To jest… nasze – wybełkotał Fenton. – To jest nasze?

\- Pomogłeś wystarczająco, więc wydaje mi się, że zasłużyłeś na trochę uznania – zakpił Gyro.

Fenton roześmiał się.

\- Cóż, jeśli razem to zrobiliśmy, to chyba można powiedzieć, że to nasze wspólne dziecko.

\- O, nie, boże, dopomóż – wyjęczał Gyro, opierając się o tablicę i psując swoje cenne wyliczenia. Wszystko rozmazało się na jego miętowej koszuli i westchnął. – Bylibyśmy okropni w zajmowaniu się dzieckiem.

Wyglądał… może jakby mu ulżyło to nie odpowiednie stwierdzenie, ale był co najmniej trochę bardziej zrelaksowany. Śpiący. Uroczy.

Najpierw Fenton tylko pokiwał głową. Potem poczuł, jak słowa drżą w jego gardle, a dziób porusza się szybciej, niż jego mózg mógł to przemyśleć.

-Mogę cię pocałować? Tutaj? Teraz? Proszę? – Słowa po prostu z niego wypływały i nie dał rady ich zatrzymać.

Gyro patrzył się na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Fenton. Ale ty wiesz, że jesteśmy ze sobą, nie?

\- Cóż, tak – wymamrotał Fenton. – Wiem, tylko...

\- I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, tak, oczywiście, że możesz – oznajmił Gyro.

Zdenerwowanie Fentona całkowicie odpłynęło, kiedy złapał swojego chłopaka za delikatną, różową muszkę i pociągnął go w dół, pewnie złączając ich dzioby. Potknęli się, opierając się o tablicę, jeszcze bardziej rozmazując obliczenia.

Mogli o nich zapomnieć.

Było późno, a Fenton i Gyro byli w sobie absolutnie zakochani. Teraz woleli skupić się na swoich uczuciach.

**Author's Note:**

> mój tumblr: ruiithehuman.tumblr.com


End file.
